Tito Dick Visits Pantomime Mime
Tito Dick Visits Pantomime Mime is a pantomime and a spin-off of Pantomime Mime, released throughout January (with additional performances outside of that month if requested or needed) each year at a randomly decided theatre in every country. You are all free to add characters and scenes to this page. Origins The Metropolitan Opera House was used to put on the first performance, which was taped and released via home media and the internet. Characters Lana The female lead protagonist of the show. She is one of the people having to deal with Tito Dick's usual shenanigans. Tito Dick A sex god strabic Filipino-American man who has come to fu k bi ches, write evil plans, and illegally distribute pornography and copies of DEVO vinyl records. One of his plans is to commit a huge massacre of vegans on World Vegan Day, and force some vegans to eat slices of Meat Lovers Pizza at gunpoint. Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. She is best friends with Lana and pretty much the entire audience. DEVO A group of 5 men wearing yellow radiation suits and plastic red flowerpots on their heads. In this play, they are depicted like this: * Josh 1 - The (usually) quiet one * Jerry - The brainy one * Mark - The crazy one * Bob - The comedic relief-providing one * Josh 2 - The bald one They are weirded out by Tito Dick's plan to distribute vinyl records of their work. Bridget A mouse lady who appears in the play as the other female lead protagonist. She is depicted as a fashion freak in this play. Sgt. Psyclopps A member of the comedy punk rock band The Radioactive Chicken Heads who serves as the play's narrator. Robbie Rotten The sexiest supervillain alive. He wants the town to be 27 times more lazy than before. The Catillac Cats A gang of anthro cats. Consists of Riff-Raff, Cleo, Hector, Wordsworth, and Mungo. Ben An Aurora, Colorado man with a cardboard box covering his face. Luan A tween lesbian who is going insane right now. She somehow caused some bestiality when she started dating Mitzi. At the end of the pantomime, LuanxMiette becomes canon. Lincoln A boy who has 10 sisters. He is weirded out by his sister dating one of two gigantic mouse women in this play. The Rock-afire Explosion An animatronic band. It consists of Billy Bob Brockali, Looney Bird, Dook LaRue, Fatz Geronimo, Beach Bear, Mitzi Mozzarella, and Rolfe DeWolfe and Earl Schmerle. Rolfe and Beach Bear are a married gay couple, while Mitzi is bisexual and dating Luan. This time, Mallow is fine with this as she supports gay marriage now. Arylon A dancing girl known as the "Spirit of the Ring", who lives in a gold ring. Dancers Four men in somewhat revealing attire who dance alongside Arylon whenever she's on the stage. Minerva Mink A mink (duh!!!) who acts as fanservice for the entire damn audience. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some self-insert who seems very crazy and he claims to be a super epic ladies-man (for some reason). In one of the acts, he somehow caused some insane bestiality when he starts dating Minerva Mink. Not only that, he also showed the audience his pictures from his DeviantArt account (GoldenEubank21), did a song with DEVO, uses a rifle to shoot Jimbles Notronbo, and also ask a random fatty in the audience if he ever ate at McDonald's. At the end of the pantomime, ElijahxMinerva becomes canon. Miette (PixelMiette for the challenged) Stupid bisexual self insert who has a huge crush on Luan. Azzie A 12 year old who owns a chainsaw. Phil A spoiled brat who likes getting high on weed. Jack is his cousin. Jack He's Phil's cousin. Poppet A pink squirrel who likes eating at the Zizzi. Harper and Sarah Lana's twin sisters. Sportacus The big blue kangaroo. Stephanie Pink haired child who enjoys eating "sports candy" Brad An unreliable, colossal pink man with blue hair who is a spoof of Hulk. His strength and large stature come from a pink super serum, and is powered up by cocaine and heroin. In this play, he only snorts cocaine mixed with blended Melatonin capsules to make him dumber. Cooch An anthropomorphic female cat with a southern accent. Crude, filthy, promiscuous, and very distractable, she however proves useful when the need arises. She has an ongoing on/off relationship with Brad. Cooch was an ordinary house cat until she was used by a supervillain to test an evolutionary ray gun, which resulted in her humanoid form and intelligence. In this play, she still goes to school despite being an old woman, and is partially responsible for, in one act, burning her school down. Jimbles Notronbo A strange person wearing a Jimmy Neutron walk-by outfit that wants to eat some tasty children. He got shot by a rifle used by Elijah Eubank. Horatio 2.0 Jack's pet robotic Tarsier. Stingy This pantomime is his! All your feelings are his! This wiki is his! Kirby Some small pink whatever-he-is appears in this pantomime, because why not? Ami Onuki Some Japanese pink-haired female human from some J-Pop Duo Band appears and she is clearly in a very, very strange romance with Kirby (that pink thing), and she has a thing called "Kiss me, I'm yours" and that make sure the boys go crazy. Gabe the Dog A small white dog who's a meme is in this too, and all he does is sing a song by DEVO, but in barking sounds. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz WHO ARE THEY!? Pussy Riot A Russian feminist protest punk rock group, known for staging unauthorized provocative guerrilla performances in unusual public places. They serve as stagehands in this play. They do a lot of helpful things such as changing sets, adjusting lightning and censoring swear words. Laila A beautiful white pooch. She accidentally caused even more bestiality when she started dating Josh 2 of DEVO. Toni Basil An American singer-songwriter, actress, filmmaker, film director, choreographer, and dancer, who appears in one act to sing "Mickey" with DEVO. The B-52's A Georgia new wave group who act as DEVO's minions in this play (seeing that Jerry Casale once stated that the members of DEVO liked this band). Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby Rotten Robbie Rotten's minions. Nora A more uncommonly seen character from the late seasons of Doraemon. Mister Skeleton Still a skeleton. Moon Man A incredibly racist clone of Mac Tonight. He sings his song "Notorious KKK" and ends up getting kicked off the stage by Cleo and Cooch. Bones The star of "Rattle Me Bones" Therapist Bones' therapist Prince Haru The prince from the never-seen Flower Kingdom from some 1986 Obsurce Japanese Anime movie based off of the first Super Mario Bros. game, where he has a waifu named Princess Peach, whom Mario wants to keep as the red boy's wife and queen. In this pantomime, he shows up and explains that Mario stole his waifu (Princess Peach) and he has gone berserk and wants to get her back, but it failed because Horatio started to attack him (like what Horat did to Dwayne in The Nutshack Episode 1). George Mattson Inventor of the PMS Syntar who appears at some points to play his invention. Los del Río Two old farts from Spain who appear in the play to perform the Macarena. Jessica Rabbit WHAT SPECIES IS SHE??? Booji Boy It's a beautiful world for you, but it's not for him! REST TBA!!! Plot Act 1 At first, DEVO come on stage and sing "That's Good", "Blow Up", and "Agitated". Following this, Lana, Mallow, Sarah and Harper begin introducing themselves, as well as Mallow coming out as a Bisexual. Bridget, Luan, Lincoln, and Ben come out and are seen trying to exercise. Sportacus then comes out and they soon excerise. After Sportacus leaves to help someone in Worms, Nebraska, Tito then walks out and starts singing a spoof of "Master of Disguise" dalled "I'm Tito Dick "Dickman", Baby!" about him and how he raised Phil. Phil comes out, smoking weed, and Jack comes out with Horat. Phil proceeds to sing his marijuana-embedded edition of "Echo" complete with Jack doing drunken instrumentals with a Roland Jupiter-8. After that, everyone who is on the stage at the time then proceeds to re-inact this video. Soon, Elijah Eubank appears and he and DEVO sing "Working in the Coal Mine". After that, Minerva Mink walks onto the stage and soon she and Elijah start dating. Stingy runs into the pantomime without even knowing it is happening and starts to claim everything in his sight as his. However, Horat has already claimed some marijuana that he and Phil were smoking, and Stingy goes bezerk. We then see Tito Dick playing a Fender Sonoran SCE electro-acoustic guitar to the tune of Red, White And You by Steven Tyler, with his own lyrics embedded in. Azzie then runs in with her chainsaw and sings along with Tito Dick. When the song is over, Phil, Jack, Horat, Lana, Mallow, Sarah, Harper and Azzie sing "Love Without Anger", "White Iverson", "Down In The DM" and "What Harm Can It Do?" as Tito Dick plays a Lindo Galaxy slim electro-acoustic guitar and Robbie and his minions dance to the songs being sung. Sportacus then flies in on a hot air balloon from one of the Icelandic Pre-LazyTown plays from 1996 and does a cartwheel out of it and eats an apple. Elijah and his waifu Minerva Mink ask Sportacus to teach them how to exercise. Soon, ElijahxMinerva exercise. Miette then runs in and sings Dessert by Dawin while Lana does instrumentals on a Moog synthesizer, and screams about how much she wishes to marry Luan Loud. However Luan heard Miette's entire fawn session and Luan is a little weirded out by it yet thinks nothing of it. Meanwhile, Lana, Mallow and Miette sing Zillionaire by Flo Rida, and Sportacus does cartwheels in the background. Poppet then appears and headbutts Mallow's a . Poppet comes out to get some Spaghetti-O's which she intends to share with Mallow and Lana, and they eat the Spaghetti-O's while playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Rock-afire Explosion appear and Luan tells Mitzi that she loves her very much. Soon, Mitzi and Luan start dating, to facepalms from everyone except Elijah and Minerva Mink. Miette gives a heartbroken expression and runs off the stage. We don't see her again until the second act. DEVO then sing "Too Much Paranoias" while Minerva Mink takes out a marble vinyl copy of Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! and puts it on a ION Audio turntable before setting the needle onto that exact track. After that, DEVO shut off the turntable and put the record back in it's sleeve before putting the turntable away. Robbie and his minions then sing California Love by 2Pac as they re-inact a scene from Cool Cat Saves the Kids. Laila then comes out on stage singing "I'm So Beautiful" by Divine. Josh 2 then goes up to Laila and they start dating. Soon, Stingy comes back on stage and declares everything on stage his before the stage curtain comes down. Act 2 After a 2-minute intermission, Robbie Rotten comes out on stage and apologizes for Stingy's behavior in the end of the first act. Miette runs back onto the stage after DEVO is heard singing Wiggly World. Azzie then proceeds to walk on stage with a bunch of cupcakes which she intends to share with Miette. Elijah and Minerva Mink then sing "Post-Post Modern Man" while Mark plays a Fender Sonoran SCE electro-acoustic guitar, Jerry plays a Steinberger model L2 bass, Josh 2 plays a ESP LTD M‑1000SE vintage natural satin electric guitar, Bridget (played by Ralf Hütter of Kraftwerk for this part of the play) plays a 1986 Junost-21 keytar, George Mattson plays a PMS Syntar (which he invented in the 1970's), Jack plays a Roland Jupiter 8, a Roland Jupiter 80, and a Roland Jupiter 50, and one of Arylon's dancers (Jim Mothersbaugh) plays Synare 3 and Synare S3X drumpads on plastic tubing with Meinl HCS 14" hi-hat cymbals on Mapex Rebel H200RB hi-hat stands and Wuhan 14" medium thin crash cymbals on Pacific CS700 cymbal stands. Los del Río then appear and everybody on stage performs the Macarena. In the middle of the song, Mark announces "This is the DEVO version of the Macarena." Mark and DEVO then stand still for 9 seconds before Mark says "Do you want us to do it again." After that, Prince Haru comes onstage and moans and yells that Mario stole his waifu and he has gone berserk and wants to get her back, only for him to be attacked by Horat. Afterwards, DEVO perform "Witch Doctor" with Elijah and Minerva Mink on lead vocals. Stingy than comes onstage and claims Minerva's boobs as his. Then, Jessica Rabbit comes onstage, sings "Why Don't You Do Right?", then Stingy claims her boobs as his. Booji Boy then appears, and states that Stingy has no rights to anything. He then sings "Beautiful World". Stingy proceeds to scream about how everything is his in Icelandic. Afterwards, DEVO, Bridget, Cooch, Stephanie, and Stingy go to school. Cooch then hits Jerry over the head with a cigarette, burning down their school. Soon, Stephanie and Stingy go to Jazzercise while DEVO sing Girl U Want to Luan, and a man from the audience sings along with DEVO. Miette then dies and comes back to live as Luan hits her ear with a sledgehammer and Miette then scream-sings This Is What You Came For by Rihanna as Luan plays a Suzuki Omnichord to the tune of the song. Act 3 After a 2-minute intermission, Tito Dick plays a keytar to the beat of the theme songs to ToraDora! and Neon Genesis Evangelion while Phil and Jack dance to it while high on weed and Horat plays a banjo, while DEVO's Bob plays along with the Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar. Category:Pantomime Category:Crossovers